penggunasayapsfandomcom_id-20200213-history
Castor
"Xing-lu Hausen" now redirects here. Castor is another bishop, he convinces Teito to take the examination to enter the priesthood. History The training he puts Teito through is vigorous and often involves his 'dolls', life-sized puppets he controls with Zaiphon. He is one of the 07-Ghosts, 'Fest'. His name used to be and he was the thirteenth head of the family in a House of God (Hausen House). His father often ignored him and he felt neglected, so Castor spent most of his time inside his room making replica dolls of his mother, who "was the only one allowed to spoil him". He was so talented that he was widely recognized as a genius. After a successful mission, Castor hears someone singing and finds Lazette, a young mermaid, in a tank. He frees her and she is immediately taken with him. The two become friends and companions, with Lazette continuously trying to cheer Castor up; using her power to replicate any face, she changes her appearance to that of Castor's and smiles, causing him to burst into tears. After that day, :azette taught him how to smile. Although he was the next heir in the God House, he had no interest in becoming the head of the family, telling Razette, "I'd like to become a puppet master. You'll sing, and I'll use my puppets. We'll perform on a grand stage, and travel the world together like that.". Their plan, however, was interrupted when the Raggs War began; they fought against the Barsburg Empire, resulting in defeat. In order to save their families, they had to bring the head of their house's master. Castor's father revealed that he actually cared about him a lot, saying that he could not give up his only beloved son. His father suggests that Lazette changes her face to Castor's in the hope that bringing the fake will convince the Empire. Just as he is about to kill Lazette, Castor intervenes and is mortally wounded by the sword. Upon being told the story by Seilan, Shinruu's butler, while visiting the House of God, Teito is stunned because he recognizes Castor from the photos of Shinruu. Teito asks him if Shinruu survived the stab wound and is told that the young heir has died, which confuses Teito because he knows Castor and Lazette are living quite happily back at the church. It becomes apparent that Castor became a Ghost when he died; this explains why he never told his family that he was still alive because the identity of the 07 Ghosts must remain a secret. After he became a Ghost and "woke up" after his death, Lazette was lying dead by his side, having killed herself in grief over Castor's death. As her soul was still in her body, he was able to use his new Ghost powers to tie his body together with her soul, allowing her to live again by sharing his life force. After Teito discovers that Castor and Frau are both one of the Seven Ghosts, Castor decides to wipe away Teito's memories of the incident, because their identities must remain a secret. Frau, however, stops him, telling him that if he takes away Teito's memories of when Frau revealed himself as Zehel, Teito will not remember Mikage's last smile (Frau transformed to save him when Mikage was possessed by Ayanami). His power as a ghost is that he can tie together the souls of living beings. With this it means he can resurrect dead bodies, on the condition that the soul is still in the body and it was not a natural death. He was seen doing this to a dead dog, letting it live on by sharing the life force with its owner. He used this power the first time after becoming a ghost in resurrecting Lazette. As their souls were now bound together, this bypassed the rule that the Ghosts cannot contact people from their past. Castor has lost one of his arms and one eye when he protected Labrador from being devoured by Ayanami. Later, he and Labrador went to Frau and Teito because they're worried about their plan to enter the 1st District. Etymology Castor (カストル) - is mean "Castres" or "Castries" in Japanese. Shinruu (シンルー) - is many mean in Japanese. Hauzen (ハウゼン) - is many mean in Japanese. Trivia *He was voted fifth in the latest popularity poll in Monthly Comic Zero Sum. Gallery Kategori:07-GHOST Characters Kategori:Male Kategori:Ghosts